


Target Not Found

by OXY_MORONIC



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, President Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXY_MORONIC/pseuds/OXY_MORONIC
Summary: Tommyinnit hit the ground too hard.TW// S*ICIDE
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Target Not Found

Tommy's body ached to feel the tug of gravity, sending him plummeting to the ground. He longed to feel the wind in his hair, watching the world around him melt away as he closed his eyes. He had imagined it many times before, and even now, each of his fantasies seemed more enticing than the last.

Tommy imagined himself, arms stretched out, eyes squeezed shut, disc in hand as he fell, grin evident on his face as the world goes dark.

He'd had these thoughts before, but back then he had Tubbo.

Tubbo helped.

Tubbo helped with the panic attacks. Tubbo helped with the nightmares. Tubbo helped with finding the words to describe what Tommy was feeling, even when Tommy couldn't.

Tubbo was his life line.

Tubbo's smile replaced the need to feel gravity's tug. Tubbo playing with his hair and giving him hugs as he drifted off to sleep replaced the want to feel the wind in his hair as he closed his eyes and fell. 

Even at his worst, when Tubbo couldn't be there to save him, Tubbo was the reason he came out on top.

Thoughts of his best friend smiling and laughing kept him breathing. Dreams of his hugs kept him asleep, even when nightmares itched at the back of his skull. Tubbo's scarf kept the demons at bay long enough for Tommy to pull himself out the crater he'd found himself in.

The thought of leaving Tubbo was the only thing that kept him alive. He knew Tubbo cared for him. He knew Tubbo would be sad if he wasn't around anymore. It was the only thread keeping him from falling over the age, figuratively and literally.

But now, even that thread had snapped, slipping between his stone cold fingers and slicing the flesh of his knuckles.

Tubbo didn't care for him. Tubbo isn't sad now that Tommy isn't around anymore.

Tubbo didn't like him. He didn't want Tommy around. He thought Tommy was immature, and dumb, and stupid, and rebellious, and not fit to be vice president and-

And Tommy realised it doesn't matter what Tubbo thinks anymore.

It doesn't matter because his thread was gone. It snapped, sending him spiraling into the deep abyss that is his own mind.

And Tubbo didn't care.

It didn't matter how high up Tommy was. It didn't matter what direction the compass in his hand was pointing. 

Tommy was all alone, watching as the stars he'd grown so fond of seem to die before him, flickering softly before being snuffed out by the morning sky. His last friends, gone. Gone with the sun. Gone with the burden of living another day in this godforsaken world.

Tommy looks down at the world below him, muddled by the clouds below him.

_Below him_.

He didn't realise how high he'd built.

Tommy didn't realise how much he liked being this high up.

The sun cast a golden glow on the earth, making Tommy's hell look like some kind of heavenly paradise.

If he gave into gravity now, he'd never have to spend another moment there again.

He wouldn't have to blow up his armor.

He wouldn't have to wonder if Dream was going to decide to kill him that day.

He'd be gone.

The thought made excitement build up in his chest, like a dam ready to burst at any given moment.

So he closed his eyes, and gave in.

He stretched he arms out and leaned back, eyes squeezed shut.

The tug of gravity was greater than Tommy had imagined. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, winds rushing through his hair and pulling at his clothes as he fell, the howls of air rushing past him filling his ears and drowning out his laughter.

The clouds pricking his skin as he fell through them, a sort of numbing, chilling, pain spreading through his body.

His body ached to reach the ground. His mind was racing, anticipating the moment where everything went black.

Tommy was close. He could feel it. 

_Just a few more seconds._

And then everything stopped.

\---------

Tubbo groaned, dropping his pen and slumping in his chair. He'd been doing paperwork all day. His mind was tired. He needed a break.

Buzzing shattered his thoughts, bringing his attention to the small communication device on his desk.

Tubbo flipped it over and turned on the screen with a practiced motion, eyes scanning the screen.

_Tommyinnit hit the ground too hard._

The president scoffed, rolling his eyes, and picking up his pen.

_Still messing around and being careless with those dumb towers._ Tubbo thought bitterly. _He'll never change._

_\----------------------_


End file.
